Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for outputting an image together with audio.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals. As functions of the terminal are getting diversified, the terminal tends to be implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or videos, playback of music or video files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
Recently, as performance of a mobile terminal is increasingly enhanced, mobile terminals capable of outputting at least two multimedia contents of different types simultaneously or creating source contents for them are released in the markets. Hence, the demand for a mobile terminal capable of creating and outputting source contents in various ways such as saving a content of one type in association with content of another type is rising.